


blush pink roses

by xiushine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, oblivious Wonwoo, pining soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiushine/pseuds/xiushine
Summary: Wonwoo is a cute florist and Soonyoung is the disaster gay that comes in every week to buy flowers so he can see him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	blush pink roses

**Author's Note:**

> after 2 years i've finally finished the fic based on [these tweets](https://twitter.com/xiushine_/status/996434112444485632)

No matter what Jihoon says, Soonyoung is not a _disaster gay_. Jihoon spends too much time on the internet anyway, what does he know about Soonyoung and his love life. Absolutely nothing, that's what.

Sure, it's a little embarrassing that Soonyoung keeps going back to that one flower shop to buy flowers he doesn't need just because the guy who works there is cute, but it doesn't make him a disaster. And sure, he's been giving his mom flowers every week since he bought the first bouquet on her birthday, but that's totally because he's a sweet and loving son.

Soonyoung tells himself all these as he pushes open the glass doors to the flower shop once again, and steps into the cool fragrant air of the shop. He lingers between the shelves, pretending to look at the selection of cards while trying to sneak peeks at the counter to see if the Cute Florist is on shift today.

He is, just as he is every Wednesday when Soonyoung comes in.

Soonyoung slinks his way through the selection of wrapped bouquets and picks one out. He chooses a simple one this week, with tiny purple flowers, and heads to the counter. Mr Cute Florist is neatly arranging rolls of ribbon behind the counter when Soonyoung approaches.

He looks up when Soonyoung gently lays the bouquet down, his usual customer-service smile already on his lips. His eyes light up when he recognises Soonyoung and Soonyoung beams back at him.

“Back again?” Mr Cute Florist asks as he rings up the bouquet on the cash register, “At this rate, you might just be my best customer.”

Soonyoung can feel the tips of his ears heating up as he laughs, “Do I get a regular’s discount?”.

Mr Cute Florist rolls his eyes, but a teasing smile lingers on his lips, “I do have a business to run, you know, I can’t give discounts out to just anybody.”

Soonyoung lets out an awkward laugh. His face feels flaming hot but he pushes on, “Can I at least get your name?”

“Wonwoo.” He smiles, “And that’s $7 for the flowers.”

Soonyoung fumbles for his wallet then, and fishes out some crumpled bills. “I’m Soonyoung.”

"Nice to meet you, Soonyoung. Enjoy your flowers." Wonwoo gently hands the flowers over with a smile. Soonyoung feels tingles when their fingertips brush. 

"Thanks, you too." Soonyoung blurts. He doesn't realise what he's said until Wonwoo raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

"Ah- I mean, you know, enjoy your day. Here at work. Working with flowers." Soonyoung manages to stutter, "Yes, that's it."

He whirls around and brisk-walks out of the shop before Wonwoo can say anything more. 

***

Soonyoung walks in the next week with two cups of coffee in hand, walking straight up to the counter where Wonwoo is filling in some paperwork. 

"Hey!" Soonyoung's heart is racing as he draws Wonwoo's attention up to him. He pushes one of the cups towards Wonwoo. "Here, coffee. For you."

He gets a confused look from Wonwoo, and no move to take the cup from him. 

"The cafe that I always go to had a 2-for-1 promotion today, so I figured you could have the extra cup." Soonyoung shrugs, smoothly reciting the lie he had spent all night formulating. 

"Oh," Wonwoo hesitantly reaches out for the offered cup, "thanks."

Soonyoung beams, and they stand there looking at each other and sipping coffee, until Wonwoo tilts his head and asks, "So are you getting any flowers this week?" 

Soonyoung jolts, and chokes on his coffee. 

"Yes! I- yes!" he coughs as he whacks feebly at his own chest, "I came to buy flowers, of course!" 

"I'll go, er, do that now." he stutters as he backs away from the counter and scrambles between the shelves. Soonyoung remains hiding behind a shelf of animal plushies until he feels like his face is no longer on fire. 

***

"Hey! How's it goin'?" Soonyoung grins, adjusting his hair as he bounds up to the counter. 

"Oh, hey." Wonwoo returns a small smile and shrugs, "Well, uh, business is slow today."

"Oh, I see I see, cool cool cool," Soonyoung flushes as he rushes to get the words out. He's been racking his brain all night trying to figure out how to ask Wonwoo out. "So, uhhhhh, movies. Do you, uh, like them?" 

Wonwoo's eyebrows furrow in confusion as his head tilts adorably. "Huh? Yeah, I guess? Why?"

"You wanna go watch one? With me?" Soonyoung can feel the heat in his ears and he just knows that the redness is rapidly spreading across his face too. 

"Oh." Wonwoo blinks at him, and Soonyoung's heart pounds as the seconds crawl by. "Sure, I guess, yeah."

"Great!" Soonyoung beams, he's feeling a little lightheaded from all that anticipation, he feels his fingertips tingling. He wasn’t sure he’d get this far, to be honest.

"My shift ends at 6?" Wonwoo offers when Soonyoung says nothing more.

"Oh! Yes! Okay great! I'll come back at 6 and maybe we can grab dinner too?" 

Wonwoo nods slowly, still eyeing Soonyoung with a little confusion, and Soonyoung decides to make a run for it before he makes any more of a fool of himself.

True to his word, Soonyoung is back at 6pm. Of course, he’ll never admit that he was actually a solid 20 minutes early and had spent the entire time pacing back and forth just around the corner waiting for time to pass.

Wonwoo is exiting the back room just as Soonyoung steps into the shop and the smile he receives sucks all the air out of Soonyoung’s lungs. He’s holding a small bundle of single-stemmed flowers, which he hands to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s brain short-circuits a little.

“Here, these are just some stalks from the reject pile,” Wonwoo teases, “You didn’t actually buy any flowers when you came in today, and I didn’t want to break our weird routine, so you get these instead.”

Soonyoung dumbly takes the flowers from Wonwoo and follows him out of the store in a daze. He manages to restart brain functions a few minutes later when he realises that Wonwoo has led them to a small shophouse down the street.

“Shall we eat here? A few of my customers have told me that they serve great noodles here.” Wonwoo asks, even though he's already signalled to the waiter that they need a table for two. “There’s a cinema nearby that we can go to after.”

“Yeah! Here’s great!” Soonyoung beams, “There’s this new movie about alien-spy-adventure-something that we can watch.”

At Wonwoo’s look of confusion, Soonyoung flushes. “I swear I know what I’m talking about! The trailer looked super cool, I’m just bad at explaining it.”

Wonwoo laughs, and Soonyoung hides his smile behind the menu as he thinks, _holy shit._

Later, when they’re in the darkness of the movie theatre, Soonyoung is acutely aware of the warmth of Wonwoo’s arm pressed against his. He spends the whole two hours agonizing over whether he should inch his hand over and hold Wonwoo’s hand. He leaves the theatre having no clue what the movie was about.

***

Soonyoung is back at the flower shop the following Wednesday, and Wonwoo smiles when he spots him.

“Back for more flowers?”

“Yeah! Anything to recommend today?”

Wonwoo nods, reaching behind the counter to pull out a small bouquet of buttercups, “These just came in fresh today, they’re in season now.”

“Oh! Great! I’ll take one!” Soonyoung beams as he fishes out his wallet, “By the way, uh, do you have plans after work?”

Wonwoo shakes his head as he presses buttons on the cash register.

“Oh!” Soonyoung’s heart starts racing again, he’d spent the whole of last night researching food places around the area in preparation for this conversation, “Well, then do you wanna grab dinner together?”

“Oh, sure, yeah.”

“Great! I’ll come pick you up at 6 then?” Soonyoung grins with his heart leaping in his throat.

Wonwoo nods and hands the bouquet over. Soonyoung isn’t sure if he’s imagining the slight pink of Wonwoo’s cheeks, but it sends a similar flush to his own face.

When Soonyoung reappears at the shop a few hours later, Wonwoo is wrapping up a bouquet for one last customer. When the lady is out the door, Wonwoo smiles apologetically at Soonyoung.

“Sorry, I still have to sweep up and close the shop.”

“That’s okay, take your time!” Soonyoung says, “Can I help?”

“Oh, no its fine! You can take a seat if you’d like, it’ll only take a few minutes.” Wonwoo smiles, pulling out a tall stool from behind the counter.

Soonyoung nods as he climbs on, legs swinging as he starts to tell Wonwoo about the place he’s picked out for dinner.

***

The next time he visits the store, Soonyoung buys a bundle of sunflowers. He’s about to ask Wonwoo if he’s free for dinner again when Wonwoo speaks up first.

“You know, I can’t tell if your girlfriend is the luckiest girl ever, or if you mess up so often that weekly apology flowers are necessary”, Wonwoo says, a teasing smile on his lips. 

Soonyoung stares at him, “My what?”

“Your girlfriend? That’s who all these flowers are for right?” Wonwoo falters, hands stilling on the cash register.

A couple of emotions appear on Soonyoung’s face in quick succession. First is confusion, then Soonyoung flushes a hot red, then he blanches as he realises that all this time, his attempts at flirting have been flying right over Wonwoo’s head.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Soonyoung manages, his voice high and pitiful.

“Oh!” Wonwoo flushes, “boyfriend then?”

“No..” Soonyoung chokes out, hands gripping the flowers.

“Oh. Then..?”

‘ _this is your chance’,_ a voice in Soonyoung’s head screams, ‘ _tell him how you feel!!’_

Instead, Soonyoung turns and runs out of the store.

***

He doesn’t go back for another month.

When he finally convinces himself to stop being such a coward, he marches into the store with a bouquet of paper flowers that he had painstakingly made himself. They don’t look great, but Soonyoung had convinced himself that it’s the thought that counts.

When Wonwoo spots him, there’s worry in his eyes instead of his usual smile.

“Hey, its been a while,” Wonwoo starts saying, “I was wondering if you were okay, you just ran out the last ti-”

“I like you,” Soonyoung blurts. He doesn’t dare look at Wonwoo’s expression, so he stares resolutely at the paper flowers in his grip as he raises them up in offering.

He can feel the warmth crawling down his neck, but he soldiers on and mutters, “I don’t have a girlfriend, I’ve been coming in to buy flowers every week so I’d have an excuse to see you.”

He hears quiet laughter coming from Wonwoo and is about to feel mortified when Wonwoo reaches out and takes the flowers from him. His eyes snap up to see Wonwoo beaming at him and he has just enough time to marvel at the way Wonwoo’s eyes crinkle with joy before Wonwoo reaches over and pulls him closer.

Wonwoo presses his lips to Soonyoung’s, soft and hesitant, and he pulls away before Soonyoung can savour the warmth of it.

“I really like you too,” Wonwoo breathes into the space between them, eyes twinkling as he chuckles.

“uh- wh- th-” Soonyoung’s brain stalls, “Wait I wasn’t ready that time, can you kiss me again?”

The laugh that erupts from Wonwoo is louder this time, but Soonyoung doesn’t have time to be embarrassed about it, because Wonwoo’s hand is slipping into his hair as he pulls Soonyoung in once again.

***

Six months into dating, Soonyoung brings Wonwoo to meet his parents.

“I'm really glad you boys finally sorted out your feelings for each other and started dating,” Mrs Kwon casually says in the middle of dinner, mischief in her eyes as she looks over the two boys, “I was receiving more flowers from Soonyoungie than I knew what to do with!”

A flush appears on Soonyoung’s face immediately, lighting up his ears with red as he sputters.

Wonwoo’s nose crinkles as he laughs and he reaches over to grab Soonyoung’s hand, squeezing with fondness as he says, “I’m really glad too.”

He leans over and presses a kiss on Soonyoung’s cheek. Soonyoung’s face grows even redder.


End file.
